


Royals

by Yori_Carbuncle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, other tags and warning may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori_Carbuncle/pseuds/Yori_Carbuncle
Summary: Ardyn decides that as the King he needs a Queen by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme: 
> 
> So while Noctis is gone, Ardyn decides that as the King he needs a Queen by his side. And who better to fill that role than Prompto. Perhaps a deal is struck by the hunters or something, in exchange for Prompto he won't raze their shelter/safe zone to the ground (he would take Prompto regardless though I think) or maybe Ardyn just takes Prompto (could be right after Noctis disappears, during a hunt, etc). Regardless of how it happens, Ardyn makes Prompto his Queen, who he expects (forces to) sit by his side while he rules. Obviously he expects Prompto to fulfill ALL of his duties as his Queen. Basically 10 years of hell for Prompto. How do Noctis and the rest of the chocobros react when they find out what happened and what Ardyn has done to Prompto.
> 
> +Prompto in a dress...  
> ++Ardyn has Prompto sitting on his lap when Noctis arrives  
> +++Optional mpreg (I don't know, maybe Ardyn wants an heir)

It had all come out beautifully. All those long years, all that arduous planning, it had all been worth it as he saw the ‘Chosen’ being swallowed by the Crystal. The kingdom of Lucis had never looked this beautiful before, with the light of the world stripped away and with all living beings forced to live in a new era of darkness.

It had taken quite some time but he was satisfied with the outcome.

The throne had been his trophy, the prince sealed inside the Crystal not being worth of that title ( he shouldn’t even be considered a price for his success). The throne was a right that had been stripped away from him in the past, and he couldn’t ignore the gratification he felt once he was seated in it, staring outside from where the roof of the Citadel had been destroyed, as the daemons took over the lands.

And yet as satisfied as he felt, he couldn’t deny the emptiness he could feel inside of him. It was ridiculous considering all the daemons residing inside of his body, making sure to fill the void with their evil ways, and yet when he sat on his throne, he knew there was something missing.

It wasn’t until four months into his reign that he was able to pinpoint what. He was walking around, finding ways to spend his time, and up contemplating the portraits of the previous Kings and Queens of Lucis. All of them had different traits, and not one was the exact same as the other. There was one thing they shared though, at their side and posing with regality, their partners posed for the portraits. Men and women who ruled along with those Kings and Queens, whose stories of love and loyalty were still told as to this day. The rulers of Lucis had someone by their side, a Queen. Even Izunia, the traitor worshiped as a hero, had a lady to call his own.

Staring at the portraits had him thinking for some time. In this new era, a queen wasn’t a necessity. He didn’t care about the wellbeing of the mortals, and he didn’t need an heir given how he was immortal. He didn’t even need to marry someone to relieve sexual desires, knowing he could go easily into the little towns that were still standing and take whomever he pleased. The idea of having a Queen was useless, but for some reason he couldn’t brush it away.

He didn’t need a companion, but as time passed and the days got darker, it was getting clear that he wanted one. He didn’t need a reason to have one, didn’t need to give an explanation as to why he suddenly desired it. He merely desired a companion for his own, one more thing to claim as his and use with no qualms. Hell, he would want to breed heirs with his Queen if he managed to get his hands on one.

He was getting his Queen, he concluded after much pondering. He had an eternity to find one, and not even the returning of the ‘Chosen’ would stop him from getting his way. The problem was, who?

He was a King after all, one that had lived through a lot and had shared many lovers, some better than others but they did their job. His standards were high, and he wasn’t looking for a simple lover, he was looking for a person befitting of royalty. Someone to stand with him like the ones in the portraits. He had seen some of the men and women around the lands, taking casual strolls to survey the progress of his kingdom, and he was far from impressed at the citizens that inhabited the lands. 

He was considering some people that had caught his eye for a second. There was the Highwind girl, strong and full of fierceness, but with a personality that would clash too much. He knew it would be fun to break her, but it wasn’t in his interest to do so. She would break far too easily despite the strong façade. 

He went to the nearby town, keeping close watch on the people from a distance. He saw a young man whose name he didn’t know, chatting with the Shield and the blind advisor. The brunet man was easy in the eyes, and his youth would be appreciated, and yet after listening to him talk he grew bored of him. The young boy was as interesting as the dirt in his boot.

He was considering looking beyond, perhaps even out of the continent where the towns were supposed to be a tad better than in the lands of Lucis, until a glint of gold caught his eye.

A voice livelier than the sun brightened up the place, the man cheerful amidst the tragedy his world was falling into. The recipient of that lovely voice was none other than his failed experiment, who was walking towards the ones he had been observing, now comfortable enough to show the barcode that had been inked to his skin at youth. He always knew the boy was a beauty, and his strength was clear. The people who were chosen to become MT’s were chosen not for their weakness, but because their bodies could take the changes. He had seen the boy fight and he knows that he could hold his own battles. He also had a mental strength that could rival his own. He recalled when the boy was in captivity, how he had failed to break down his barriers no matter what he did to torture him. He thought that he had come close to it, and yet the man pushed through.

What was his name again? Prompto, was it? He, for sure, would look good by his side, and with the right persuasion he wouldn’t put up a fight against him. He just had to make sure to make his claim clear, and prevent the others pests from going after him. But that wasn’t a problem for him.

As his eyes were on the man, he could already picture the things he would do to him. Prompto should feel flattered that he considered him worthy enough to consider him for this. His imagination painted the image of the boy spread in the bed of the intact royal chambers, his pale skin contrasting with the black bed covers, glistening as he was being claimed, and it was enough to make his mouth water.

He desired this man, the prince’s friend, an added bonus to the list of reasons he wanted him. If the royal brat managed to get out of the Crystal, he would be unhappy to see the blonde man in his possession. Prompto was the perfect choice, and he would waste little to no time to get him.

He retreated for now, needing to get his bedchambers ready. He couldn’t simply bring the other into his home without things being perfect. It was only proper for the one that was to be by his side to feel like royalty.

He made a mental note to not take long. His Queen would be waiting after all.


End file.
